


Seriously, Ven?

by Sharyrazade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: "Geez, I'd have thought the Master would have had this talk with you already. But, yes Ven, that really is where babies come from."





	Seriously, Ven?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons in Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849778) by [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine). 



Now Terra was not a young man prone to especially deep thoughts, but given his own experiences with the matter, his own father figure's fastidiousness surrounding almost every matter, it struck even him as slightly odd, his younger friend's childlike outlook and mannerisms notwithstanding as they casually walked the castle's corridors one morning.

"Geez, I'd have thought the Master would have had this talk with you already. But yes Ven, that really is where babies come from." Terra reminded tiredly, opening up the old, mortifying wound of Eraqus' thorough explanation of the facts of life.

"Really now..." Ven trailed off, his sapphire eyes shimmering with their trademark wonderment. "So you and Aqua are giving me a little brother or sister after all!"

The older youth snorted. "I hope not! Even I'm not that careless-"

It was one of those times where Terra's mouth moved faster than his mind and when the latter finally did catch up, informing Terra of all the implications of Ven's response to the talk and his own flippant remark, he, in spite of himself, burst out in uproarious laughter.

 


End file.
